


Talk To Me (Like A Friend)

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post S2. </p><p>Patching things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk To Me (Like A Friend)

Things had been awkward for weeks when Alison turned up on Frances’ doorstep, Sarah sensing it was best to stay close, just in case things got strange or awkward. Silence had reigned since Alison settled and the tea had been made, until, finally Sarah spoke up, unusually forceful. 

“Just talk to her Frances…”

Frances had spared Sarah a glance before returning to glaring at Alison, who had taken to staring at her hands. Alison spoke softly. 

“I know I…. screwed up….”

“Screwed up! That’s an understatement… I lost Peter, then the factory… and now… now….”

“I’m sorry Frances. They swore they wouldn’t close you down.”

There was such a forceful guilt in Alison’s tone that Sarah instinctively reached to take her hand, squeezing lightly. Frances had sighed finally, glancing at Sarah, then back to Alison.

“Just… don’t be so two-faced next time, alright? Tell me…”

“Okay.”

The words are soft even as Alison nods her agreement.


End file.
